


Train Hard, Play Hard

by MayorHaggar



Series: Natasha's Trainee [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Gym Sex, Loss of Virginity, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Rather than joining the aurors after the war, Harry joins SHIELD. His trainer employs some very interesting teaching methods.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: Natasha's Trainee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012782
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Train Hard, Play Hard

“Welcome to SHIELD, Mr. Potter. I’m Agent Coulson, and I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Harry accepted the handshake of the man in the suit. “I’m used to that. I was kind of a celebrity back across the pond, though I never asked to be or really wanted to be.”

“So I heard,” Coulson said. “Director Fury mentioned a thing or two about your background. But SHIELD doesn’t care about who you are, or who you were. We only care about what you can do.”

“That’s one of the reasons I accepted the job,” Harry said truthfully.

He’d figured he would wind up joining the aurors after the war was over, but before Kingsley could even meet with him he was approached by a man in an eye patch. Something about the man’s presence and the way he carried himself convinced Harry to take the meeting. Nick Fury immediately made it clear that he couldn’t care less about Harry’s fame as the Boy-Who-Lived or the man who defeated Voldemort. He wanted him only for his talent. He wanted a wizard on his payroll, and Harry came highly recommended. He didn’t want the Boy-Who-Lived to join SHIELD; he wanted Harry for his talent, and his talent alone.

The fact that accepting the job would require him to relocate to the United States, and conveniently escape the oppressive levels of hero worship he’d experienced in England in the months following Voldemort’s defeat, was a major plus. Once Fury assured him that SHIELD would take care of all of the expenses that came with starting his new life, he hadn’t been able to pass this opportunity up. He’d given his contact information to Hermione, Ron and Andromeda Tonks, so he could keep in touch with his friends and be there for his godson, and then he’d departed on this brand new adventure. SHIELD had given him a few days to settle in to his new condo, and now he was reporting for his first day of training.

“So you’re taking me to Clint Barton, I take it?” Harry asked as Coulson led him deeper into the facility. Fury had told him he would be training with Barton, hero name Hawkeye, since he felt like Barton’s bow and Harry’s magic were both most effective at a distance in battle.

“No,” Coulson said, surprising him. “There’s been a last minute change of plans. Barton’s wife went into labor sooner than expected, so he’s off on leave. Agent Romanoff will be training you instead.”

“Okay.” Harry shrugged. He’d never met or even spoken to Barton, so it wasn’t like he had any attachment to being trained by him. With the money Fury was paying Harry, he was sure he wanted leave his training in the hands of someone incompetent.

Coulson opened the door to the training room and ushered him inside, and Harry stopped short when he saw the woman standing on the other side. He’d been teased before about Potter women and their fondness for redheads. It was a characterization he didn’t buy into. Obviously his mother had been a redhead, and sure, Harry’s only serious girlfriend had also been a redhead (if a school romance that lasts for a few weeks and never progresses beyond kissing and a little over-the-clothes groping counts as serious), but that didn’t mean anything, did it?

But maybe it did. He’d met plenty of beautiful women in his life, but none had ever made his heart race the way that this one did. She looked up at his entrance, and the green eyes that looked back at him had him wanting to recite embarrassing poetry. He swore he saw her cheeks flush for just a second, and he felt certain that her eyes did a quick sweep down his body, though that might have just been wishful thinking on his part. If there had been anything there it was gone in an instant.

“You must be Harry Potter,” the redheaded goddess said. “I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m Natasha Romanoff, and I’ll be stepping in to train you as a personal favor for Clint Barton.”

“Oh,” he said. _This_ was Agent Romanoff? This could either be a blessing or a curse. He felt sure that he would give his all to try and impress her and not make her think less of him, but he also worried that being in such close proximity to such a beautiful woman would distract him. “Well, I’ll do my best, Agent Romanoff.”

“I’m sure you will,” she said, nodding and giving him a slight smile that made his heart skip. “And you can call me Natasha.”

“Natasha, then.” He liked the way her name sounded. “So how are we going to start? I know Fury wanted me to work with Barton because he was good at long range, so do you want me to show you how good my aim is?”

“No.” She shook her head and took several steps closer to him. “You’ll need to be well-rounded if you’re going to be a top SHIELD agent. You can show me this magic of yours later and we can work on ways to hone it, but I specialize in hand to hand combat. That’s what we’re going to be focusing on most of the time, at least at first.”

“Hand to hand?” he said, doing his best to sound normal, unbothered and professional. But he felt anything but professional when Natasha’s arms touched his shoulder. He was a virgin who had never gone beyond some light snogging with Ginny, and he worried that up close, physical touching like this might be too much for his undersexed brain to handle. 

She swung her leg out, sweeping his feet right out from under him and dropping him on his back on the blue protective mat covering the floor. Then she was on top of him, straddling his lap. It could have been an almost erotic position if she didn’t then grab his wrists and pin them down on the mat. Her powerful legs held his lower body down as well. Harry was completely immobilized before he’d even had a chance to think about reaching for his wand.

“Hand to hand,” she repeated, smirking down at his face from just above him. “And it looks like you’ve got a lot to learn.”

\--

“You’re doing better,” Natasha said. “It’s been almost five minutes and I still haven’t been able to take you down.”

Harry knew he should be pleased by that. The first several times they’d done their hand to hand sparring sessions at the end of a long day of lessons, she had taken him down inside of a minute. He’d gotten a little better since then, and he’d successfully held her at bay for five minutes now, which was a new record. But there were two reasons he wasn’t feeling all that upbeat.

The first reason was that despite his effort, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it up for much longer. He was gasping for breath and could feel the burn in his lungs, but Natasha looked as lively as if she was just warming up. Maybe it would be the next attempt, or the attempt after that, but Natasha would have him subdued soon. The second reason, and perhaps the more pressing one, was the erect cock he was doing his best to hide from her. The workout pants he wore seemed to do a good job of this, but he was always concerned any time he knew she was about to climb on top of him.

And she _would_ climb on top of him. She always did. That was a constant of these sparring sessions, along with the erection.

Natasha darted in again and feigned throwing a punch, but as soon as he reacted to that she jumped up, wrapped her thighs around his head and flipped him over onto the mat. The Black Widow’s legs were incredibly powerful. He could vividly imagine her wrapping those legs around his head, sitting on his face and making him do whatever she wanted him to do. That visual did nothing to calm the erection inside of his pants.

She wound up lying on top of him, her big breasts pressing against his chest through her sports bra and his thin shirt. He could feel the heat of her cunt through her pants, and he had to bite back the moan that wanted to emerge. She might not be able to feel his erection pressing against her, through some miracle, but there was no way she wouldn’t hear the moan.

“Nice work,” she said, smiling down at him. She still wasn’t breathing that heavily, but at least there was a bit of sweat on her forehead. That was progress. “Maybe tomorrow you’ll make it to six minutes.”

\--

Training continued, and Harry kept improving. It was hard work, painful and exhausting, but Harry enjoyed it. He’d often felt like he hadn’t deserved the reverence and adulation he’d received back in England, but he knew that he was going to earn whatever he got as a member of SHIELD.

He still wasn’t at a point where he could hope to defeat Natasha, at least not without using his wand, and he doubted he would ever be able to without a significant stroke of luck or a mistake on her part, and she didn’t seem to make any mistakes hand to hand. But he was lasting longer by the day, and today he was hoping to reach a milestone and last ten solid minutes against Natasha hand to hand.

Of course the longer he lasted, the harder he became, but that was a side effect he’d just had to learn to live with. He doubted any man who could be physically aroused by women would have been able to keep their libido in check when in such intimate contact with Natasha Romanoff, and if he was being honest, he’d stopped being afraid of that attraction. These days he enjoyed the physical benefits that came with training with Natasha. He had to constantly restrain himself from going beyond mere enjoyment and expressing his desire for her in a very unprofessional way, but walking that tightrope actually made things even more arousing in a way.

Natasha readied her left leg as if she was going to throw a kick at his head, but weeks of training with her told him that this was just a feint. If she were really going to throw a kick, she would have done it so quickly that he wouldn’t have even seen it coming until the last second. He was ready when she rushed in and tried to tackle him instead, and he was able to grab her arms before they could wrap around him and fling her aside. She landed on her feet, and was already steady on her feet when he charged forward to press this momentary opening. He was hoping to tackle her to the mat and pin her down. It hadn’t been his initial intention, but he knew he couldn’t get into the mindset of purely defensive fighting. He needed to press an advantage when he had one.

It wasn’t as big an opening as he’d thought, however. Natasha jumped into the air, and while he was able to duck his head and prevent her from taking him down with her legs as he’d expected, she showed her agility by landing on the back of his shoulders instead. She spun around so her legs were wrapped around his face and took him down once again.

“That was a nice effort,” Natasha said, and he was gratified to note that she actually sounded at least slightly winded this time. She wasn’t exhausted by any means, but her breathing sounded like a normal person’s might after a light jog, and that was a marked improvement on his end. “On just about anyone else you probably would have been able to get that takedown, and I doubt there are more than a few people in the world who could have adjusted like I did.”

This was all probably true, as he had learned Natasha was not one to sugarcoat anything. It didn’t change what had happened though. Once again, he was down on the mat and she was on top of him, pinning him to the mat. Her thighs were wrapped around his head tightly, and with the head and neck neutralized it didn’t matter what he did with his arms and legs. He was trapped and defeated. He was also horny as hell.

Harry had never been harder than this in his entire life. He was so hard that he worried he might actually leak a little inside of his underwear. This was a result of not only the intense physical training with Natasha today, but over the last week. He’d had no time to himself all week; they were getting into the thick of his training, and so Natasha did not give him a spare minute. He was exhausted, and he was also pent-up.

For so many weeks now he had been holding back, feeling this desire and attraction for her that was stronger than anything he’d ever felt for anyone before but refusing to allow himself to act on it. It had gotten harder and harder to keep his lust in check over time, and the last week had tested his resolve like nothing before it. Now, at last, Harry had reached the end of his rope. He knew that what he was about to do was unprofessional and would likely result in Natasha kicking his ass for real and seeing that he was tossed out of SHIELD, assuming that she didn’t just snap his neck. But he couldn’t help himself. He’d been pushed beyond his limits, and virginal, frustrated, lonely, horny, pent-up Harry Potter was compelled to act.

His face was pressed nearly right up against Natasha’s crotch, so when Harry finally snapped he did not have very far to go. He opened his mouth, let his tongue come out and took a long, slow lick of Natasha’s crotch through her workout pants.

\--

Natasha gasped when she felt Harry Potter’s tongue touch her, but it was not a gasp of surprise. It was a gasp of relief.

 _About fucking time_ , she thought, though she kept it to herself.

It was cute that Harry actually seemed to think she couldn’t ever notice his erection poking her through their workout clothes. It had been immediately obvious to her that Harry had little to no experience with women. It had also been immediately obvious to her that she had to have him.

Natasha had never believed in love at first sight. Fuck, she _still_ wasn’t sure she believed in it. Did she love Harry? Who the fuck could tell? But she had never felt an instinctive attraction to anyone like she’d felt that first day Coulson led her new trainee to her. Instantly she’d decided that offering to fill in for Clint was one of the best choices she’d ever made. (She doubted either he or Fury would be amused that she’d decided to fuck the very first person she’d ever trained, but they could both go screw themselves. Natasha had always put SHIELD ahead of her personal life. Strike that; she didn’t _have_ a personal life. She wanted to have some fun for a change, and she wasn’t going to let silly little things like protocol get in her way.)

Her lust for him had only grown as their training had progressed. She loved how obvious he was about his attraction to her, and she loved feeling his cock press against her when she got him down and straddled him. She loved knowing that he was that hard because of _her_ , and she also loved how nice and big he felt. While she couldn’t be sure until she actually got his pants off and got a look at his cock for real, what she’d felt through their clothes made her think he was packing plenty in there to keep her satisfied.

She wasn’t going to throw him down and take him herself though. Just in case she’d misread the situation, she didn’t want him to feel pressured into doing anything with her because of their power imbalance within SHIELD. She’d been waiting for him to make the first move, and over the last week had escalated her efforts and ramped up her teasing of him. Now, at last, he’d responded to her teasing and given in to the lust that had been so obvious.

“Harry wants to play?” she said. She rocked her hips back and forth, grinding against his face. It was fun, but she quickly decided that her pants needed to go so it could get _really_ fun. She raised her hips off of Harry’s face only long enough to shove her pants and panties down her legs, and then she dropped right back down onto him. “Let’s play. Let’s see how good you are, Harry.”

Harry seemed to get the idea easily enough, and he quickly got to work in licking her, or at least trying to. Her earlier suspicions about his lack of experience were confirmed when she felt his tongue in action. It wasn’t that he wasn’t trying, which was the problem with most guys in this position. Most guys, or at least most of the guys she’d dated/fucked over the years, viewed cunnilingus as a warm-up, an obligation, something they needed to do in order to get to the really fun stuff, and so they didn’t put much effort into it. Others seemed as if they would rather be anywhere else. Harry didn’t fit into either of those categories. The effort was there, and he wasn’t shying away from licking her. He just didn’t know what to do, or how to do it.

That was okay. If the enthusiasm was there, she could mold him into a damn good pussy licker with a little bit of training. But she’d had enough of training him for right now. She knew he was worked up, but she was pretty damn worked up too. At the moment she’d much rather skip the teaching and have some fun on her own terms.

“Stay right there, Harry,” she said, smirking. As if he was going anywhere. Even if he wanted to, which he didn’t, he couldn’t possibly go anywhere. She had him pinned beneath her, and she wasn’t going to be letting him up. “You don’t need to try so hard right now. I’m going to have some fun.”

It had been way too long since she had the chance to ride someone’s face, and she wasn’t about to let it pass her by. She rocked her hips back and forth, dragging her pussy across Harry’s face and brushing her clit against his nose. He wasn’t getting much of an opportunity to try and lick her, but that was okay. She didn’t need his help right now; she had all she needed from him for the moment.

She rode his face as roughly as she would ride him throughout his training, in both cases because she knew he could take it. Harry might be inexperienced, but he wasn’t some fragile boy who would feel emasculated by having her dominate him. She knew how aroused he got when they were sparring, and she would bet anything that that nice hard cock of his was getting even harder inside of those pants right now. She was definitely going to take a close look soon, but she wasn’t ready to relinquish this fun just yet.

Natasha rocked her hips confidently, like a woman who was used to being in control and taking what she wanted. This was, of course, very accurate. Natasha was a woman accustomed to taking charge in the bedroom, or on the protective mat in the training room in this case. Few things in her life could make her as happy as throwing a man to the ground and riding his face, especially if that man was as strong and as sexy as Harry Potter.

It was tempting to ride him all the way to a climax, and she very nearly did it. But the groans he let out let her know just how desperate he was for this, and she decided to have at least a measure of mercy on him. It had been a frustratingly long time for her, but unless she was mistaken Harry Potter more than likely had _never_ gone this far in his eighteen years of life. He had waited long enough. He deserved a bit of attention, and she was going to give it to him. Though of course she would give it to him in her own way. 

Natasha dismounted his face and shimmied down his body, rubbing against him the entire way. She loved the feel of her breasts brushing against his chest and the way it made him moan, but she loved that hard cock tenting his pants even more. How had he ever thought she couldn’t notice his arousal during their training? As if anyone could fail to feel that monster poking them!

“Are you a virgin, Harry?” she asked, looking up at him while hooking her hands into the waistband of his pants. He blushed, and that gave her a pretty good idea of what his answer would be before he even spoke.

“Yes,” he admitted quietly, looking away in shame. She would have to take care of that shame immediately.

“Hey, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” she said. “If anything I’m _happy_ about it.”

“You are?” Harry looked and sounded very skeptical, but at least he was actually looking at her again.

“Oh yes,” she said. “It means I get to have you all to myself. I get to teach you everything, and I get to watch the look on your face as you feel all of this for the first time. I’m _very_ happy.” It was true too. His lack of experience wasn’t a negative; it was a complete positive, at least for her. She gave his pants a pull, and his underwear along with them.

His cock was fully revealed at last, and her eyes zeroed in on it immediately. She had felt it poking against her and seen it tenting his workout pants often enough to be confident that he had plenty to work with down there, but getting his clothes off and seeing the real thing for herself was still a revelation. Amazingly, it seemed that she had actually sold him short.

“Holy shit,” she whispered. For the first time since Harry walked into the facility for his first day of training she felt stunned and on the back foot. “That thing is fucking _massive!_ ” She leaned her head in to take a closer look at this cock. He wasn’t just big; he was the biggest she’d ever seen.

“Yeah?” Harry had a goofy smile on his face now, which she glanced at for just a moment before returning her attention to his dick. He looked like he was embarrassed by the attention, but at the same time her words appealed to the masculine side of him. No man that she’d ever met would have been able to avoid cracking a smile at such honest and glowing appraisal of their cock, and Harry was no exception.

“Oh yes. You, Harry, have one magnificent cock,” she said, nodding while keeping her eyes focused on the real prize. Harry was cute; strike that, he was handsome and sexy as hell. But she would have plenty of time to admire his face later. Right now she had a different part of his body that she had been aching to see, feel and taste for weeks now, and it was high time she said hello.

“I hope you’re ready, Harry, because I’m about to blow your fucking mind,” she promised. And then she took his cock into her mouth and began to suck. 

It had been awhile since Natasha had sucked a cock, but it wasn't a skill that had faded from disuse. She got into the groove right away, spurred on by the chance not just to introduce Harry to the pleasures of oral sex but also by her own opportunity for fun. She loved sucking a nice big cock, the bigger the better, and Harry's was the biggest and the best she'd ever had the pleasure of wrapping her lips around. She slurped on his cock for him, to please him and tease him and show him what she could do, but also simply to have a good time herself.

Natasha kept her eyes on Harry's face the entire time, watching him closely as she sucked him. She knew that that eye contact during oral usually was a turn on for the guy, but if she was being honest that wasn't the main reason she watched Harry now. It was nice, yes, but there were far more interesting things on her mind right now. She watched him because she wanted to witness every single emotion that flashed across his face as he got his cock sucked for the first time.

She gave him plenty to react to, because she threw all of her skill behind her blowjob. She twisted her lips and bobbed her head on him, licked along the cockhead and the shaft with her tongue, stroked him firmly with her hands and rubbed his balls. Whatever Natasha could do, she did, and Harry loved it all. His cute face looked dazed and delirious with pleasure, and of all the expressions she'd seen on his face since he'd first come to her for training, this was her favorite. And his moans were like an aphrodisiac for her. He looked and sounded so sweet as she introduced him to all of this, and she knew it was one hell of an introduction for him. This was no mere amateur sucking his cock. Natasha was a master, and she was happy to prove it to him. She reveled in sucking him to the best of her considerable ability.

She even challenged herself to take every inch of Harry's monster cock down her throat. It was not an easy challenge to fulfill, but Natasha had never been one to back down from a difficult task. She kept going, pushing herself to take more and more of that dick down until she pulled it off. She deepthroated Harry's entire cock, taking him so deep that her nose was pressed into his pubic hair and his balls rested against her chin. It was more cock than she'd ever swallowed in her life, and Natasha couldn't have been more pleased with herself. 

Natasha was having a blast sucking Harry's cock, but when his moans got louder and more desperate she knew she needed to cut her fun short. While she probably would have been able to get Harry hard again quickly enough, that wasn't a chance she was willing to take. She didn't want to wait for him to recover before she could have her own fun, and aside from that, she wanted to make him work for it. What fun was sex without a little teasing? (Or a lot of teasing.)

Harry groaned in disappointment when Natasha stopped sucking his cock and pulled her mouth away, but she grinned as she sat back on her knees.

“Don’t be like that, Harry,” she said, shaking her head. “I could tell you were getting close, and we haven’t even gotten to the real fun yet.” She slid her pants and panties off, stretching out her legs and letting him get a good look at her ass and cunt. He couldn’t look away, and she smirked. “Have you ever seen a girl naked before, Harry?” she asked.

“No,” he mumbled, shaking his head while continuing to stare at her. “Not in person, anyway.”

“Well, I’m glad you could enjoy the view,” she said, pushing back up so she was on all fours. “But I have things I’d really rather be doing right now other than sitting still and letting you stare at me.” She crawled over to him, whipped her sports bra off, straddled his hips and held his cock steady with her hand while she elevated her hips and rubbed the outer lips of her pussy along the head of his cock. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“No,” he said. “No, no, I don’t mind at a- _all!_ ”

His speech halted when Natasha descended and took him inside of her. She took in barely more than the tip at first, but not because she was intimidated by his size. While he was admittedly the biggest cock she’d ever had, she knew she could take him. She delayed more so both of them could savor the moment. She could enjoy having her weeks of teasing finally paying off with this nice big cock as her reward, and Harry got to soak in the reality of finally saying goodbye to his virginity.

“How does it feel, Harry?” she asked. “Is it everything you dreamed it would be?” 

“No,” he said, shaking his head, and she didn’t know whether to be angry or dejected. “It’s better.”

Natasha smiled, her confidence now back in full force after a momentary setback. “Then just wait until I actually start moving.”

And she did. Natasha got to riding him, driving her hips up and down, taking his cock deep inside of her and moving from side to side, letting him feel her from every angle. She was in complete control, of his body as well as her own, and she flexed that control with every slight touch and movement of her body. She knew how to take him, what would feel great for him and her both, as well as what would be too much for him. She was careful not to move harder and faster than he was ready for. This was his first time, and no matter how strong and capable a man he might be, first timers had notoriously quick triggers. Since Natasha had already decided she wasn’t going to let him cum until she was ready for it, she had to proceed with caution.

Despite her careful and deliberate bouncing, Harry’s breathing still got shorter and his hands still clutched her hips desperately. If she kept going as she was, he would finish soon enough.

The groan of disappointment Harry let out when she pulled off of his cock would have made her feel sorry for him if she wasn’t having so much fun. That despair was exactly what she was going for; it was the entire point of edging.

“No fair,” Harry said, gasping. “I was so close!”

“Exactly.” She nodded and gave his cock a few quick kisses. “I’m not ready for our fun to be over just yet.”

She gave him light licks and kisses along his cock, enough to keep him hard but not enough to let him maintain his current level. Once he’d cooled off sufficiently so she was confident he wasn’t right on the cusp of orgasming anymore, she went back to work. Natasha was never one to resort to using the same sex position again in the same week or even the same month, never mind during the same encounter, so it went without saying that she wasn’t going to simply get right back on the horse and ride her new man like a cowgirl. No, as always, she was going to keep things interesting. 

“Sit up straight,” she told Harry. “And keep your legs close together, but stretch them out.” Harry was still frustrated about having his orgasm ripped away from him, but he did as she told him. “Good boy.”

Natasha climbed on top of him with her back to him. She sat down on his cock and moved forward a bit, half lying down, so that her tits were above his knees. Her legs she bent behind her as if to trap his body between them, and she put her hands down flat on the mat on either side of his legs to support her weight while she worked. She rocked back and forth on him, moving his cock around inside of her. It didn’t offer the depth of a straightforward ride, but when combined with the pleasure she’d already had and the excitement that came with a successful edging, Natasha didn’t need much help to hit her first climax of the night. She bit her lower lip and groaned as it hit. It wasn’t like she’d gone very long without an orgasm; she was no stranger to masturbation, and she’d been doing so a lot more often than usual since her sexy new trainee showed up in her life. But it was the first orgasm that had come courtesy of a man’s cock in quite some time, and Natasha hadn’t realized how much she’d missed it until that moment. Toys were fun, and her fingers knew what her body liked, but there was no true replacement for a cock, particularly one as large as Harry’s.

She was so wrapped up in her own pleasure that she very nearly missed the warning signs of Harry’s own impending orgasm, but she caught on just in time. Harry wouldn’t be too pleased about that, at least not for now.

“You have to be kidding me,” he said, whimpering as she stopped moving and slid off of his cock once again. She turned around to face him, sitting in his lap but removing all contact with his cock.

“No, I’m very serious,” she said. “I’m going to put you to the test, Harry. The ultimate test; more grueling and challenging than anything I’ve put you through before. Not many men are capable of going the distance with me, and I want to find out if you’re really as exceptional as I think you are. If you can impress me and hold on until all of my needs have been met, I promise it’ll all be worth it in the end. I’ll give you an orgasm you’ll remember for the rest of your life, but only if you’re up to the challenge.”

Harry was frustrated, and desperate, and even a little bit pissed off. (Or maybe more than a little bit.) But he was also determined. He met her eyes and gave her a firm nod.

“Let the games begin,” she said, smirking and sliding back so she could take him inside of her again.

\--

Natasha had been right in her estimation of Harry’s potential. She understood now why she had been so drawn to him from the first moment she saw him. Before she’d ever spoken a word to him, her body had recognized him as the man who could give her what she needed.

How many orgasms had it been for her now? She’d stopped bothering to keep track quite some time ago. Eventually she’d gotten so far beyond her previous single day record that it seemed pointless to keep count. How many different sex positions had she tried out on him? It felt like they’d gone through half the Kama Sutra by this point.

There were still others she could bring to mind that she was at least reasonably sure that they hadn’t used yet today (was it day, or was it night? It was hard to tell at this point.) But it wasn’t her creativity that was going to end this, nor was it going to be Harry hitting a wall and failing the test. Frankly he’d passed the test a long time ago; he could have begged for release four or five positions ago and she would have been more than happy to give it to him. But he’d never given in, and now it was going to be Natasha herself who brought an end to this.

She’d challenged him to persevere until all of her needs had been met, and that was the point they’d reached. She had thought she’d experienced complete sexual satisfaction before, but she now knew she was wrong. Natasha had never felt so satisfied and content in all her life, and she wouldn’t even be able to handle another orgasm. Harry Potter, sweet virgin Harry, might not have the knowledge on how to do this on his own and rock her world yet, but he had the fortitude to see this through to the end, until she had been utterly satiated.

“Well done, Harry,” she said breathlessly. She brushed her damp hair off of her sweaty forehead as she willed her body to get back into position for one more push. “You’ve earned that reward. Let me show you a special trick.”

Natasha drove back down onto Harry one final time, but this time would be different than all the rest for more reasons than one. Up until now everything that she had done had been carefully measured. She’d been riding his cock while always striking that perfect balance of getting herself off and pleasing him, but not pleasing him so much that he actually came. She had been constantly walking that tightrope between pleasure and release, keeping him locked in this sexual purgatory of having sex for the first time in his life, and damn good sex at that, but being denied orgasm time after time. It had likely felt like a cruel and unusual form of pleasurable torture for him the entire time, but now he was finally going to receive the payoff.

This time Natasha held nothing back. She wasn’t worried about pacing herself, or more importantly pacing him so he wouldn’t be pushed beyond the point of no return. She let go of all control and removed all restrictions. What before would have felt like too risky a depth was blown right by. Natasha didn’t simply take him deep inside of her; she took him all the way. She buried every inch of his cock inside of her until it reached the innermost parts of her.

“Holy _fuck!_ ” Harry shouted, eyes rolling back into his head.

“Good, huh?” she rasped, but he was in no condition to respond. As soon as the head breached her cervix, he was done. The orgasm that had been trying to burst forth time and again only to be ripped away was being unleashed at last. Natasha had witnessed the end result of a good bout of marathon edging more than once, but it had never lasted this long, and with a virgin to boot. She couldn’t wait to see what Harry was capable of after all this buildup and anticipation.

She was not disappointed. He pumped burst after burst of cum inside of her. It felt like he was filling her up to the point of overflowing, like he was going to permanently paint her insides white. Even Natasha couldn’t believe how much semen he fired into her. She’d denied him too many orgasms to count, but it felt like he might just be pouring the accumulated semen of every single one of those orgasms into her in this one shot.

“You were very, _very_ backed up, Harry,” she said. She somehow found the strength to pull herself off of his cock and come to rest on her side next to him. His eyes were open, but they didn’t turn to look at her. They stared up at the ceiling, but she would bet he only saw white. “And you were good, too.”

This was a wholly inadequate statement. He had been far more than _good_. Even as a virgin, even without knowing what to do and being completely at her mercy, Harry had given her the best sex of her life simply by holding on and bearing through the constant edging. She’d had orgasm after toe-curling orgasm today, and all he’d done was let her use his body. How much better was this going to get when he actually knew what he was doing? She’d already seen how fast a learner he was and how he dedicated himself to constant improvement through hard work, grit and repetition. There was no reason to think that he wouldn’t apply that same sort of studious work ethic to fucking.

“I can’t wait to see how much better you’ll get once you’ve had a little training,” she finished, looking down at him and rubbing his sweaty, muscular chest. She looked down at her prize, pleased beyond belief that she had offered to fill in as a trainer as a favor to Clint. 

\--

“He really came _that_ much?” Wanda Maximoff asked, looking at Natasha wide-eyed.

“Cross my heart,” Natasha said, pointing at her chest to show she was serious. “Later on, after he was coherent enough to speak again, he told me he came so hard that he swore he could feel his balls cocking in like the barrel of a gun.”

Natasha and some of the other ladies in their weird little ‘family’ had gotten together for a girls night in. There were times that you had to get away from all the testosterone, and this was as true for women who fought to protect the world as it was for women in any other walk of life.

They’d all wanted to hear the story of how she met her husband, and after a bit of cajoling Natasha had shared the entire story with them. She had held back no details and was very, _very_ explicit about all of the training, all the close physical contact and deliberate teasing that had led into that memorable day where he finally could take no more and gave her that fateful first lick.

Natasha looked around the room at the end of her story, and she was pleased by the reactions she saw. There wasn’t a single woman in that room who appeared unaffected by the story they’d just heard. Pepper Potts was no stranger to intriguing and adventurous sex; how could she be, married to someone like Tony Stark? But even the happily married wife of a billionaire playboy was sweating and tugging at the collar of her shirt as if it was too hot, and Natasha could tell that she was pressing her thighs together underneath the table. 

Wanda was red and panting, and Natasha had a sneaking suspicion that the woman had had an orgasm just from sitting there and listening to all of the lurid details about Natasha’s first time with her husband. Natasha would have to check the couch for a wet spot later to see if she’d soaked through her clothes. 

Even Carol Danvers looked impressed. Natasha honestly had no clue the things that woman had seen; Captain Marvel generally kept herself at a distance from the others, though that was at least partially down to how little time she spent on Earth. Whatever her experiences throughout the galaxy had been like, even she looked a bit flushed by what she’d just heard. She hid it better than the others, but Natasha would bet good money that Carol was aroused underneath that calm and collected exterior.

“So, uh, any chance you guys are in an open marriage?”

Natasha smirked. She wasn’t totally sure why Darcy Lewis was here. She knew of the woman’s friendship with Thor’s on again/off again girlfriend Jane Foster. That was currently on the outs again now, and when they were in that stage Jane stayed well away from anything and anyone associated with Thor. But even with Jane not present, her former assistant had turned up for girl’s night. Natasha liked the girl; she honestly did. But she’d never played well with others and didn’t like sharing her toys.

“You wouldn’t be able to handle him,” Natasha said honestly. Even if she were the sharing type, which she was not, she knew a mere mortal like Darcy would have no hope of keeping up with Harry. He’d had the stamina right from the beginning, and now he had the skill to go along with it. He had come through his training and passed every exam with flying colors. By this point Harry could probably teach the damn class himself. Darcy would be in way over her head, as would Pepper were she not married.

Even Wanda would probably tap out if he really pushed her, assuming Natasha was right about the woman’s experience level. She was strong, no doubt about it, but Natasha highly doubted she’d ever experienced anything quite like Harry Potter at his most sexually adventurous.

Maybe Carol could keep up if given the opportunity, but she would never get the chance to find out. It probably _would_ be interesting to see if herself and Carol working together could exhaust even Harry’s seemingly limitless sex drive, but Natasha was not willing to let another woman put her hands on her husband to find out.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Darcy said, grinning sheepishly. “But it would be a lot of fun to try.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
